Une perle oubliée UC
by Tim Iskander
Summary: Après l'Ultime combat des Halliwell contre les Jenkins, la vie des soeurs prend un autre tournat. Mais qui est cette femme qui ressemble à Prue mais prétend ne pas l'être ?


Elle était grande, fine. Sa silhouette et sa démarche gracieuses étaient pareilles à celles d'une nymphe. Son corps se balançait de droite à gauche au gré de ses pas, comme une balançoire au gré du vent. Son élégance était exceptionnelle, elle se dandinait sur le macadam, du haut de ses chaussures à talons, tel le cygne dominant les lacs. Tout chez elle gorgeait de richesse, autant son apparence que son esprit.

Son visage était finement taillé, comme par un sculpteur de marbre. Très légèrement embelli par le maquillage, ses sourcils étaient comme une touche d'encre de Chine ajoutée sur un tableau par un maître peintre, un nez discret à la pointe tournée vers le haut, des lèvres pulpeuses recouvertes d'une couche de rouge à lèvres à paillettes d'une teinte parfaitement en harmonie avec sa beauté. Ses oreilles étaient dissimulées par de longs cheveux soyeux s'étalant en mèches assemblées sur ses épaules.

Ses yeux étaient masqués par de larges lunettes de soleil noires, qu'elle retira en entrant dans son immeuble. Ils se révélaient d'un bleu rappelant celui du ciel à ses heures de joie. Une couleur d'yeux peu commune. Ses habits étaient tous de marques coûteuses, apparemment pour elle le style vestimentaire était primordial. En dehors de ses chaussures à hauts talons en peau de daim, elle était vêtue d'un jean serré qui laissait deviner de belles jambes de gazelle, d'un de soie sans manche assortie à ses cheveux, d'un gilet léger qui ne lui protégeait que le dos et les épaules, d'un long collier qui atterrissait au milieu de son opulente poitrine, et d'une montre d'argent d'une valeur très certainement exorbitante.

Elle avait gardé son téléphone portable collé à son oreille depuis son départ du bureau. La jeune femme travaillait comme mannequin pour un certain « 415 Magazine », l'idée de ce métier lui était apparue deux ans auparavant après s'être rendue compte de sa beauté hors du commun. Elle n'était pas immodeste, seulement réaliste. Son charisme lui avait permis avec une grande simplicité de décrocher ce travail de top model qu'elle convoitait. Depuis elle chérissait ce métier qui la mettait tant en valeur, bien qu'il lui prenne la majorité de son temps.

Elle travaillait très dur pour conserver sa réputation dans le monde du mannequinât. 415 Magazine n'étant pas une revue très populaire, elle n'avait cependant pas réussi à se voir offrir de plus grands horizons. En attendant de percer dans l'univers de la mode, elle se plaisait réellement dans ce job. Il lui arrivait de temps à autre de travailler des nuits entières, elle prenait soin de son corps en faisait attention à sa ligne et allait courir tous les matins à travers San Francisco.

Elle n'avait par conséquent pas affaire à la pression de la célébrité ou de ses patrons, car les siens de lui demandaient pas de grands efforts, la sachant toujours apte à conserver une apparence irréprochable. Loin d'être maniaque, elle se montrait toutefois toujours parfaite. Ayant gagné en autorité en progressant dans le monde du mannequinât, nombreux étaient les simples cadres qui la craignaient ou bien se contentaient de lui consacrer le respect qu'elle imposait.

Elle avait par ailleurs accès à des relations très hautes placées, jusqu'aux dirigeants judiciaires de l'Etat de Californie, ce qui la faisait plus apparaître aux yeux des autres comme une femme d'affaires que comme un top model. Elle était imprégnée de son travail, elle le chérissait, elle y consacrait sa vie. Le reste de son temps, elle l'occupait en profitant de la vie, en allant découvrir le monde. Sa passion, directement liée au mannequinât, était la photographie. Elle se plaisait à aller chercher les meilleurs plans du Golden Gate Bridge ou de la prison d'Alcatraz, elle s'y sentait dans son univers, comme si elle n'avait jamais fait rien d'autre que cela.

L'un des infimes défauts de sa vie était ses relations amoureuses. Elle s'obstinait toujours à créer autour d'elle une carapace la faisant apparaître comme une fille froide et fermée au monde extérieur, si bien que tous les hommes qui avaient osé s'intéresser à elle n'en avait rien tiré d'intéressant. Ils finissaient tous pas la quitter avec la pensée que son cœur était de marbre et ses émotions recelées au fin fond de ce bloc minéral. Du plus loin que ses souvenirs puissent remonter, elle n'avait jamais eu de relation sentimentale réellement sérieuse.

Seulement, ses souvenirs ne pouvaient remonter très loin. Un autre détail qui la rendait unique en son genre ; elle avait un trou dans sa vie, un trou béant qui la rajeunissait et faisait toute son innocence. Autrement dit, sa mémoire n'allait pas au-delà de ses quatre dernières années. Elle n'avait vécu que quatre ans, quatre ans passés à suivre la voie de la sagesse vers la pureté totale. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, peut-être un accident l'ayant rendue amnésique, peut-être un lavage de cerveau, peut-être tout simplement un phénomène surnaturel. Mais elle ne désirait pas le savoir, sa vie lui convenait comme ça.

Elle rangea enfin son téléphone dans son sac à main de cuir véritable noir et passa le palier de son appartement. A ce moment précis, la sonnerie du téléphone fixe de la vaste demeure retentit.

Phoebe Halliwell était assise, et son cœur palpitait. Il battait à une vitesse anormale, incontrôlable, lui bloquait la respiration et faisant perler dans son cou et sous ses bras des gouttes de sueur poisseuses. Elle expira brièvement, tentant de berner son esprit par le mensonge qu'elle était prête. Mais elle n'avait jamais été si oppressée. Elle fixait la grande porte blanche sur laquelle était fixé un panneau doré aux lettres incrustées : « gynécologue » La jeune femme avait plus que chaque matin tenu à se donner dix ans de moins par des couches exagérées de fond de tain, mascara et autres produits de beauté, des bijoux coûteux dérobés en douce à sa sœur aînée, une coiffure parfaite perfectionnée pendant une vingtaine de minutes et des vêtements convenant mieux à une soirée qu'au résultat d'un test de maternité.

Quand enfin la porte, se tenant devant elle tel portail du Paradis, s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir le docteur Saint-Pierre, un vieil homme à la barbe grise broussailleuse portant de petites lunettes à monture dorée, Phoebe ne put se retenir de se redresser d'un bond en poussant un soupir surexcité. Elle s'excusa par un sourire gêné pour demander plus calmement :

• **Alors ?**

Le gynécologue laissa échapper un petit rire amusé. Il avait vu défiler de nombreuses femmes de cette sorte dans son bureau et avait fini par être habitué à ce genre de réactions. Il afficha son sourire le plus radieux et annonça de sa voix lente et râpeuse.

• **Félicitations, mademoiselle Halliwell. Vous êtes enceinte.**

Soudain le cœur de la jeune femme se détendit. Elle avait atteint le septième ciel. Elle sentait monter en elle une énergie inexplicable en même temps qu'une expression émerveillée sur son visage plus rajeuni que jamais, et ce n'était pas l'effet des soins de beauté. Contre toute attente, elle poussa un cri aigu, telle une enfant satisfaite de son cadeau de Noël. Mais le sien était le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse faire à une femme de son âge. Elle sauta dans les bras de son docteur et le serra fort, prête à l'étouffer, sur le coup qu'elle avait pris suite à la nouvelle. Puis elle le laissa, consciente de la honte qu'elle s'était attirée, et lui serra finalement la main en concluant d'une voix aussi chaleureuse que son sourire :

• **Merci.**

Piper Halliwell décrocha le téléphone fixe de sa zone d'alimentation. Son jeune fils dans un bras et le combiné dans l'autre, elle quitta la pièce qu'on appelait le solarium, dont les baies vitrées donnaient sur un jardin aux couleurs vertes gorgées de soleil, pour rejoindre la cuisine où la benjamine des sœurs Halliwell, Paige, se préparait un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom.

Piper salua sa sœur avant de composer un numéro sur le clavier du téléphone qu'elle porta à son oreille. Après trois bips d'attente, elle entendit une voix qu'elle chérissait jadis avant de couper les ponts avec la personne à qui elle appartenait :

• **Piper, enfin.**

• **Darryl. J'ai eu ton message hier soir, je n'ai pas pensé à te rappeler. Quel est le sujet ?**

Son ton sec laissait deviner la colère qu'elle avait ressenti la veille lorsqu'elle avait appris par le message de l'agent de police que celui-ci nécessitait son aide. C'était exagéré de sa part de faire appel aux sœurs Halliwell un an après leur avoir annoncé qu'il ne désirait plus avoir affaire à leurs histoires de magie avant de partir en vacances avec sa famille.

• **C'est assez compliqué à expliquer. Disons pour résumer qu'en parcourant des dossiers sur une affaire récente, je suis tombé sur la photo d'une femme. Et à moins que le sosie de ta sœur n'habite à San Francisco, je crois avoir retrouvé Prue.**

Piper ressentit soudainement un haut-le-cœur. Elle voulait parler, mais aucun son ne sortait. Comment encaisser une telle nouvelle ? Elle voulait croire le policier qui leur avait dans le passé maintes fois servi de couverture, mais elle avait bien du mal. Sa sœur aînée, Prue, qui avait pris soin d'elle et de Phoebe après la mort de leur mère puis de leur grand-mère, avait été assassinée par un sbire de la Source du Mal cinq ans auparavant. Elle aurait pu rester en vie si l'ancien ange et mari de Piper Léo Wyatt n'avait pas choisi de soigner la blessure de sa femme plutôt que celle du pilier du Pouvoir des Trois.

Son retour, s'il était réel, chamboulerait tout dans la vie de leur famille. Mais comment était-ce seulement possible ? Bien sûr, après avoir vécu toutes ces années tant de choses relevant du paranormal, rien ne l'étonnait plus, pourtant la résurrection de cette sœur qu'on leur avait annoncée irrécupérable était difficilement réalisable. Les Fondateurs, dirigeants incontestés du monde de la magie, les auraient certainement prévenues s'ils avaient pris la décision de lui donner une seconde vie en la transformant en ange, cependant aucune autre option ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Paige, sirotant sa tasse de café, s'étonnait de la mine de déterrée affichée sur le visage de Piper. Cette dernière n'avait pas dit un mot durant deux minutes complètes, mais Darryl était toujours au bout de la ligne, sa respiration témoignant de sa présence. Il n'avait rien osé ajouter, et Piper parla finalement à nouveau.

• **Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire Darryl. Ca me paraît étrange. Il faut que la voie en face pour en avoir le cœur net. Tu es bien sûr de l'avoir reconnue ?**

• **Je ne l'ai pas vue en vrai, mais sur la photo, elle lui ressemblait, je n'ai presque aucun doute. Je dois la voir dans mon bureau tout à l'heure, je te rappelle quand j'ai du nouveau.**

• **D'accord. J'allais m'énerver contre toi de faire appel à nous après ce qui s'est passé, mais finalement je me sens bête d'avoir pensé ça. J'espère que tu ne me fais pas de faux espoir, Merci beaucoup de m'avoir prévenue. A bientôt.**

Elle ne le laissa pas ajouter un mot et posa l'appareil sur la table de la cuisine. Elle s'assit lentement à cette table et, se prenant la tête dans ses bras, pleura sous le coup de l'émotion. Ni de joie ni de tristesse, seulement de nostalgie. Paige ne savait que faire, elle prit place à côté d'elle et posa sa main sur la sienne sans rien dire.

De l'autre côté de la ligne, Darryl s'était assis à son bureau, face à son ordinateur. Sur l'écran de celui-ci était affichée la photographie d'une femme souriante, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux presque turquoise. Le policier n'était pas surpris de la réaction de Piper. Il connaissait bien les sœurs Halliwell, pour les avoir fréquentées pendant près de sept ans dans le passé.

Jadis il avait appris leur secret exceptionnel, et avait été mêlé à leurs histoires de sorcellerie, tantôt les aidant, tantôt devant échappé à des créatures maléfiques dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence avant d'avoir connu les sœurs. Seulement, il avait fini par être lassé de ces entrelacs d'évènements surnaturels qui avait failli à plusieurs reprises lui coûter son poste ou même sa vie. Poussé par sa femme Sheila et son fils Michael, il avait annoncé aux sœurs Halliwell qu'il ne désirait plus jamais les aider et était parti durant une année se refaire une santé sur la côte Est.

Il était revenu, nostalgique de son travail qui lui donnait l'impression de servir, espérant bien retrouver les sœurs Halliwell, malgré ce qu'il leur avait dit avant de partir. Il avait tout de suite reconnu la photo de Prue Halliwell, feue l'aînée du premier Pouvoir des Trois, en consultant un dossier sur une affaire de meurtre. La jeune femme avait été interrogée en tant que témoin d'une scène importante.

Seulement, quelque chose clochait dans le dossier. Le nom correspondant au portrait n'était pas le bon, pas celui de la sorcière probablement ressuscitée. Les lettres inscrites aux côtés de la photo formaient le nom : « Jennifer Marie Andersen » Un sosie ? Le policier à la peau marbrée n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte de son bureau pivoter lentement. Une douce voix surgie des entrailles de son passé l'interpella :

• **Inspecteur Morris ?**

Darryl vit volte-face. Il n'en croyait par ses yeux, qu'il frotta nerveusement. Il pensait avoir devant lui un fantôme, et c'était sûrement le cas. Elle était comme avant ; belle, grande, élégante, imposant le respect rien que par son allure. La mâchoire décrochée, Darryl ne trouva pas les mots. Il voulait la serrer dans les bras et lui dire combien elle lui avait manqué, mais il avait bien trop peur qu'elle ne le connaisse pas. De plus, elle l'avait appelé « Inspecteur Morris »

Le policier s'avança vers elle et trouva enfin le courage de demander, dans un seul souffle :

• **Prue ?**

La jeune femme fit une mine étonnée, elle mit déjà une moitié de minute à se rendre compte que le mot que son interlocuteur venait de prononcer était un prénom, ou du moins un diminutif, l'autre moitié lui servant à comprendre que le prénom qu'il avait prononcé était censé lui appartenir. Elle se défendit, croyant à une erreur sur la personne :

• **Veuillez m'excuser, mais mon nom est Jenny. Jenny Andersen.**

La déception de Darryl se mit à obliquer vers le haut. La jeune femme qu'il avait prise pour Prue lui tendit une main qu'il serra sans trop d'enthousiasme, puis il l'invita à s'asseoir en face d'elle à son bureau. C'était un interrogatoire, il était censé lui poser des questions. Seulement, il ignorait lesquelles pourraient l'éclairer sur le mystère qu'une fille à l'apparence exacte de l'amie qu'il avait cru perdre quelques années plus tôt possède un nom différent de celle qu'il connaissait.

• **Tout d'abord, connaissez-vous Prudence Halliwell ? **finit-il par déclarer après avoir repris ses esprits.

• **Non, je ne crois pas. Je suis censée la connaître ?**

Darryl baissa la tête. Que s'était-il passé ? Il ne pensait pas que la femme qui se tenait en face de lui puisse être un sosie de Prue, mais alors, qui pouvait-elle être ? Sa sœur jumelle ? Un démon. Peu probable. Il chercha quoi lui répondre.

• **Et bien, c'est un peu compliqué. Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier dans votre vie entre l'an 2001 et l'an 2002 ?**

• **A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Je sais, c'est peu commun, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie au-delà des quatre dernières années.**

Cette révélation changea tout dans l'esprit de Darryl. C'était bien Prue, aucun doute. Elle avait été récupérée après sa mort par quelqu'un, ou quelque chose qui lui avait effacé la mémoire. Quelque chose de magique.

• **Alors, mademoiselle Andersen, je crois pouvoir vous éclairer.**


End file.
